falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Tribunes
The Neo-Tribunes was a short-lived gang of past Tribune members trying to resurrect their old gang. Creation In the year 2224, only 3 year since The Tribunes http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tribuneswere defeated in the CPF-Tribune war and were disbanded, old members got together to host a rebellion in Chiholo. Even though they had weak numbers, they decided it was better to die with the Tribunes than to live without one. Rebellion On July 8th 2224, the Neo-Tribunes began firing at CPF stations and barracks. The CPF figured it was only a typical raider group and they were going to run at the sight of men with guns. The CPF sent ten officers to handle the situation. The Neo-Tribunes had placed traps throughout the city. The CPF officers triggered three land mines which detonated. 5 civilians and four officers were killed. The Neo-Tribunes fled the scene to wage guerilla warfare. The next day, the neo-Tribunes continued fighting. They'd fire on officers, retreat, then come back and fight again. On July 11th 2224, the CPF had enough. They sent 50 men, the most officers they sent at a time since the CPF-Tribune war, to Chiholo's most populous section, the market. The CPF occupied the market to stop further attacks. The neo-Tribunes launched a street attack on July 21st in an attempt to occupy some territory. They sent ten neo-Tribunes to attack the CPF on that street. There were only 5 CPF officers. One CPF officer was killed and the other four retreated. The neo-Tribunes occupied the street quickly but never went into the buildings. The CPF officers, 20 strong, were moving swiftly throughout the city. They killed the neo-Tribunes mercilessly. The neo-Tribunes occupied the street for ten minutes. The neo-Tribunes were now dwindled in numbers and decided to go out in a blaze of glory. On July 26th, the remaining twenty-two guerillas attacked a CPF street. They used their remaining grenades and used up 80% of their ammunition in the attack on the CPF officers. Surprisingly, the neo-Tribunes had wiped out the officers. All eleven of the CPF officers on that street were dead by midnight. The neo-Tribunes had lost ten members however but it was a win for them. The CPF anticipated an attack on that street. Around thirty CPF officers filled the street and evacuated residents. The remaining 12 neo-Tribunes were holed up in an old pub. A CPF commander specified the building for the explosives to detonate. The CPF had placed explosives throughout each building on that street, with each building having different wiring. In an hour, the other buildings had the explosives cleared out of them. The CPF detonated the charges and the old pub came down. All twelve of the neo-Tribunes were killed in the explosion. On July 28th, the CPF declared martial law and swarmed the city looking for any neo-Tribunes. They busted down doors, searched through the sewers and checked the outskirts. After a few days of no combat, they declared martial law over on August 4th, 2224. The neo-Tribunes were a short lived gang. The most territory they owned was a street for 10 minutes and an old pub.